icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Creddie Fan Art
__NOEDITSECTION__ Please only post Creddie Fan Art here. Any other picture of Carly and Freddie together should go in the Creddie Gallery, GIFs should go in Creddie GIFs, and photos from iCarly.com should go in the Creddie iCarly.com Gallery. Edits, manipulations, etc. 1CABWN2HO.jpg 23461 313801150945 313727230945 4114863 8127706 n.jpg 237723432.jpg 25860 378789455945 313727230945 4342865 6464988 n.jpg 25860 378941255945 313727230945 4346333 5085639 n.jpg 61382 435169205945 313727230945 5769472 6150716 n.jpg 61955 435169185945 313727230945 5769471 1250700 n.jpg About You Now.JPG actually Niranda. whoops..jpg Adorable squared..jpg anotherdance.jpg Atfirstsight.gif AWH CREDDIELICIOUS.png Awhhhh.jpg Aww2.jpg blingee Creddie I DID NOT MAKE.gif But I love you.jpg BWCreddieCollage.jpg BWCreddieCollage2.jpg C1041.jpg Carfred.jpg Carlsandfreds2.png Carlsfreds.png CarlyFreddieCreddie.jpg CERTIFIED CREDDIE SHIPPER OHYEAH.jpg Crecelebrate.jpg Cred.jpg Credcollage.jpg Creddayyy.JPG Creddie 27.JPG Creddie 4Ever1.jpg Creddie 4Ever2.jpg Creddie 4Ever3.jpg Creddie 4Ever4.jpg Creddie by BlueRose177.jpg Creddie edit i DID NOT MAKE.PNG Creddie inCreddieble Group Picture.jpg Creddie kiss 35.jpg Creddie Kiss Collage.jpg Creddie kissie.jpg Creddie Pose!.jpg Creddie Season 1.jpg Creddie Season 2.jpg Creddie Season 3.jpg Creddie Season 4.jpg Creddie Seasons.jpg Creddie Sleeping Beauty by CreddieCupcake.png Creddie Smile by iNatalya.jpg Creddie Still InCreddieble.jpg Creddie thing.PNG Creddie Wedding by CreddieCupcake.png Creddie.png Creddie_4Ever1.jpg Creddie_4Ever2.jpg Creddie_4Ever3.jpg Creddie_4Ever4.jpg Creddie_Kiss_Collage.jpg Creddie♥.png Creddie2.png Creddie4eva.jpg Creddie4Ever by iNatalya.png Creddie4ever2.jpg Creddie4ever3.jpg Creddiebaby.gif CreddieBeyondTrueLove.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-Love.jpg CreddieCarlyFreddie.jpg CreddieCupcake signature.jpg CreddieCupcakeUltimate.JPG CreddieForTheEpicWin.jpg Creddiegif.gif Creddiehands.jpg Creddielife.jpg Creddielove.jpg CreddieLovely.jpg CreddieSeddieCamCarlySamFreddie.jpg Creddieshot.jpg Creddiesmile3.jpg CreddieSmoothie.jpg Creddiestand-1.gif Creddiestart.jpg Creddietellme.png Creddietwilight.jpg CreddieValentinesDay.jpg Creddiewish2.jpg Creddie-You are in my sweetest dreams.jpg Credhero.jpg Credlurve.png Credluv2.jpg Cutecreddie2.jpg Dancewithromance.jpg didn't make.gif Every Time We Touch by CreddieCupcake.png Ewk.JPG Ewwww.jpg Eyes up Creddie.jpg Eyesup.png Foerignbacon.jpg Forgetfirstlove.png Fred.JPG Freddie hates Cort.jpg Freddie7carly.jpg Freddiearms.jpg Freddies Cute V-Day Card.jpg Hah.jpg He's_got_a_girlfriend_now.png Holding Hands in the Hallway By CreddieCupcake.png Hugs3Creddie.jpg I Like You.png I love you Carly.jpg I Think I'm In Love..jpg I will do everything for you.jpg iCarly Creddie Group Pic.jpg IDream Of You by CreddieCupcake.png iKiss Creddie Style Final with Mark.jpg Ilb.jpg Interesting!.JPG Iop.jpg IPilot - Carly and Freddielove.png iSaved your Life, uSaved my Life.jpg iwill fight for you =D.JPG Khll.jpg KissCreddie.jpg Landlovers.jpg Love Means.jpg Lunapic 127939366293208 .jpg Manycreds.jpg MaroonCreddie.jpg MaroonFruitBoquet.jpg Meant For Me by CreddieCupcake (Smaller version).png Meantforthem.png Meplusu.jpg My man.jpg One Finished Version.JPG Pno.jpg Pocketfull Of Sunshine.jpg Romancebaby.jpg Screamseddie2.jpg Sdf.jpg She Has No Idea by CreddieCupcake.png SO TRUE xD.jpg SpacePopsiclescuky.jpg Sweet Nothings.jpg Sweetkiss-1.gif Swefkn.jpg Teamcreddie.jpg tell me that you love me.JPG ThumbnailCAD31K61.jpg Trgh.jpg Ultimate_Creddie_Group_Picture.jpg Ummyeahhh by my nam3iz n0t urs-d35ggwl.jpg Wait.jpg Walkin' On Sunshine.JPG Wayiluv.jpg We_Love_Creddie.jpg Wedunno.jpg Wef.jpg When I Look At You.jpg Who will you choose.jpg Whobelongstogether.jpg You Belong With Me.jpg You give me butterflies.jpg You Make Me Feel Like I'm Flying.jpg Love Lives On, by CreddieCupcake.png Creddie Photoshoot Manip, by CreddieCupcake.png Iheartarthug.JPG Friend Zone Freddie, by CreddieCupcake.png Nerd Love, by CreddieCupcake.png Without You, by CreddieCupcake.png I'm Still Waiting, by CreddieCupcake.png Eyes Lock, by CreddieCupcake.png creddiereeeeeeer.png amazing.png jlş.gif KPke.jpg - -.jpg Creddie logo.png Creddie Forever GIF.gif Then & Now Two, by CreddieCupcake.PNG Then & Now, by CreddieCupcake.PNG In Your Arms, by CreddieCupcake.PNG Creddie Date Manip, by CreddieCupcake.png Correct Focus promo pic, by CreddieCupcake.png Creddie 22.png Every Second, by CreddieCupcake.png Back To Your Heart, by CreddieCupcake.png Come Back To Me, by CreddieCupcake copy.png personal space.png slow dance reason.png isyl reason.png jealousy reason.png future parents reason.png Jealousy collage.JPG Nothing Else Matters, by CreddieCupcake.png CreddieFriday.png Tumblr m3mo3vTGLL1rv2tkfo1 1280.jpg Einstein Creddie, by CreddieCupcake.png causereal.png iP_S.jpg CREDDİE.png creddienbe.png dga.png CF.jpg erh.png gpr.gif green.png green2.png green3.png green4.png green5.png green6.png green7.png green8.png green9.png iknow.jpg stwe.png tumblr_l4rb9lyTIl1qcnaeuo1_500.png tumblr_l51tniULaW1qaw8i4o1_500.png tumblr_l75nxlMbx81qd62foo1_500.png 728642828 838203-1-.gif FotoFlexer Animation.gif What You Do, by CreddieCupcake.png We're In Love, by CreddieCupcake.png Hiding, by CreddieCupcake.png Hiding II, by CreddieCupcake.png Whoisgoingtomakethemove.jpg Pizap.com13382861375761.jpg Pizap.com13382847384551.jpg Creddie Kiss 2.jpg Pizap.com13382837337921.jpg Credddieee.jpg Tumblr m3mq1iWP0U1rv2tkfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr m3mq1iWP0U1rv2tkfo4 500.jpg CreddieDanceMFM.jpg CreddieHeart.jpg Carly&FreddieCreddieLuv.jpg CreddieiOARCreddieHeart.jpg Creddiecertfied.png Creddie Dancing.jpg Creddie lolwut by chezagriffin-d4cuxmz.png Huga Pugla.jpg Still, by CreddieCupcake.png CreddieiLMMiSYL.jpg C_Reddie.jpg mm.jpg mm2.jpg mm3.jpg ayyyş.png oyş2.png carfed.png creddieeeee.png ISpeed Date Type 3.jpg ISpeed Date Type 2.jpg ISpeed Date Type 1.jpg Creddie Hug.jpg tumblr_m5ufqaYO3v1r1fq04o1_500.jpg 178433367.jpg Creddie 1.JPG cxv.jpg ef.jpg gf.jpeg hj.jpg largelñlñ.jpeg creddie1111.jpg tumblr_lgs5b1UcAc1qbb7qqo1_500.png tumblr_lkcblgGSLT1qjsp0ro1_400.jpg tumblr_llfjb5XQFa1qk0wxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmud8qx34V1qbw56oo1_500.png tumblr_lswjxaySbn1qmqf16o1_400.png tumblr_lwa0ibovt21qbesda.jpg tumblr_m4b3p75NQ21rv15n0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dibtVWFn1rwcuv2o1_500.png tumblr_m5bszxGKtw1qesmejo2_500.jpg tumblr_m5cq5bRVLb1rv15n0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m38oho5LB81rv15n0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m52pt50mJl1qjsp0ro1_400.jpg tumblr_m56gstcfji1qjsp0ro1_400.jpg tumblr_m494sl8JdN1qjsp0ro1_500.jpg Creddie, by CreddieCupcake.png 1CREDDIE.jpg 2CREDDIE.jpg 3CREDDIE.jpg 4CREDDIE.jpg 5CREDDIE.jpg 6CREDDIE.jpg 7CREDDIE.jpg 8CREDDIE.jpg 9CREDDIE.jpg 10CREDDIE.jpg 12CREDDIE.jpg 13CREDDIE.jpg amazing.jpg The Little Things, by CreddieCupcake.jpg All I Want Is You, by CreddieCupcake.png Hallway Kiss Manip, by CreddieCupcake.png Creddie iTwins Kiss Manip, by CreddieCupcake.png July 4th, by CreddieCupcake.png Do You Even Realize, by CreddieCupcake.png A Breath Away, by CreddieCupcake.png Paperclip Love, by CreddieCupcake.png HeartLoveSand.jpeg ManipCreddieIcon.jpg Love.png Creddiee.jpg awwwg.jpg manipcheekkiss.png 100E3794.jpg 100E3795.jpg 100E3796.jpg 100E3797.jpg 100E3798.jpg 100E3799.jpg We've Always Known, by CreddieCupcake.jpg mnip.jpg carlyandfreddie.jpg MadeByCreddieFan7.jpg MadeByCreddieFan6.jpg MadeByCreddieFan5.jpg MadeByCreddieFan4.jpg MadeByCreddieFan3.jpg MadeByCreddieFan2.jpg MadeByCreddieFan.jpg Creddie Pizapped.jpg Caught by Mrs Benson but CREDDIE is totally worth it.jpg Creddie Love is in the air.jpg Creddie Cuteness.jpg Creddie must be love.jpg Freddie You and Carly are meant for each other.jpg Its True...Carly and Freddie are deeply in love.jpg Somewhere along the way she met the guy of her dreams.gif We are Creddie shippers.jpg Creddie starts with a water bottle.jpg Another Kiss, by CreddieCupcake.PNG Creddie by me.jpg Creddie.jpeg ThumbnailCAOHXR4O.jpg Blehdod.jpg Nathan Ships Creddie, by CreddieCupcake.jpg Pizap.com13454583654491.jpg 61840 434989955945 313727230945 5765839 5678751 n.jpg Creddie9.png Creddieluvv.jpg Pizap.com13438046843381.jpg Creddieefwe.jpg Pizap.com13438062193941.jpg Creddie Banner for the Wiki, by CreddieCupcake.png Drawings, sketches, etc. iCarly_fanart_by_xfactorfanatic311.png 8yuzc1.png Awww____more_Creddie_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg iKiss_for_the_Creddie_Fans_II_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg iKiss_for_Creddie_Fans_IX_by_I_TsarevichAlexei13.jpg Dance_with_me_by_Cosmotastic.png nz0ql5.png 2m66a01.png dream.JPG creddie.JPG Creddiedrawing.jpg Creddieart.jpg IMG_2820.JPG Creddie Dance Drawing, by CreddieCupcake.JPG CarlyxFreddie_by_jrules2000_on_sketchfu.PNG Creddiee...xD..._by_Natysan_on_Deviantart.PNG Scccc.jpg Creddie Hug Drawing, by CreddieCupcake.PNG Sucky paint work xD by CreddieCupcake.png cheekkiss.jpg Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Photos Category:Fan art Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Carly's Dates/Crushes Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Photos Category:Fan art Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Carly's Dates/Crushes Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes